


We're Just Friends

by Apparentlynotreallyfinnish



Series: Prompted ficlets [17]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Face-Fucking, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut with a sprinkling of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 04:13:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20269825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish/pseuds/Apparentlynotreallyfinnish
Summary: Part of a series of prompted ficlets. Prompt: "We're just friends."





	We're Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanbabble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanbabble/gifts).

“We’re just friends,” Link says, voice strained. Rhett hums in the affirmative. He has no time to answer. He’s busy with Link’s neck; his mouth hot and wet against Link’s skin. Link’s eyes close when Rhett gently nibbles on his jawline. He stops to kiss Link hard on the mouth, their tongues tangling together for a moment and then he carries on his trek towards the sharp line of Link’s clavicle poking from his shirt collar. One of Rhett’s hands is rubbing Link’s lower back and the other is holding on to the hem of his shirt. The shirt is bunched up in his fist and Rhett pulls on it to reveal more skin. Link swallows hard when Rhett’s teeth sink into him.

“We’re just friends,” he moans as Rhett’s tongue tastes him again and again. Rhett chuckles and moves lower. The shirt rises on Link’s chest and Rhett drops to his knees. He nuzzles Link’s stomach, presses his face against it and groans. Link is staring at him, his breathing ragged and shallow. The hand on his back sinks lower.

“We’re just friends,” Link whines as Rhett’s hand grabs his ass. He bucks forward and his crotch makes contact with Rhett’s face. Rhett looks up at him and smiles.

“Okay,” he says, but his hands are moving; they squeeze Link’s hips and then fumble for his jeans’ buttons. Moments later, Link’s pants are pulled down around his ankles. He’s shivering, not from the cold but from the anticipation. Rhett presses his hand on Link’s bulging boxer briefs and Link moans out Rhett’s name like it’s a plea. Rhett stops. His hand stills.

“Just friends?” he asks, voice low and teasing. Link says nothing. He teeters on the edge of the unknown. His eyes are closed. He can’t look. If he sees what Rhett’s about to do next, he won’t be able to keep up with the ruse. His dick springs free and Rhett lets out a low growl of appreciation.

“Fuck, Neal. You can’t wait to be inside me, can you?” Rhett mutters. His hand wraps around the base of Link’s cock and Link whimpers. Rhett’s licks away the precum dripping from his slit. Link’s thighs tremble as Rhett inches Link inside his tight, wet mouth. Rhett wets him as his throat makes noises of pleasure that make Link’s skin prickle into goosebumps.

“Just friends,” Link reminds himself out loud. Rhett’s nose is pressed against his lower abdomen only for a second, then he backs out, releasing Link completely with a wet pop. Link peeks down. An obscene string of saliva connects Rhett’s mouth with Link’s cock and Link curses. His eyes close fast; they were open barely a second but now his brain is desperately trying to wipe the sight from his mind. It’s not working. It’s burned in there. It’s marked him for slaughter and Rhett is his butcher. 

That goddamn mouth is working on him again, slow and steady and torturously good. 

“We’re just friends. We’re just friends. We’re just friends. We’re just friends!” His voice rises as Rhett literally sucks the willpower out of him.

Suddenly, it’s too much. A line was drawn decades ago but now it’s been crossed many times over. Link’s hands fly to Rhett’s hair and he yanks on it. Rhett groans; from pleasure or pain, Link doesn’t know or care. He forces Rhett’s head to stay in place and starts shifting his hips. He goes slowly at first, testing to see how far he can push Rhett.

Rhett relaxes and lets Link move into him, fuck into him, use him as he wishes. Link grows bolder, fucks faster, pushes deeper, growling like an animal in heat. Finally, he opens his eyes properly and looks, jaw hanging slack as his dick disappears into Rhett’s eager mouth. Rhett is looking up at him, eyes glistening with want and something else – something Link’s been blind to see all these years.

Link’s vision blurs and his brain shuts down. There’s only Rhett’s wet heat around his cock and Rhett’s soft hair between his fingers and the constant moaning that’s coming from one of them – Link’s not sure which. Link pushes deep and feels Rhett gag. He immediately tries to ease up but Rhett’s hands whip up to his hips and forces him back down his throat. Link growls. He’s in awe. He’s in love. His mouth opens to let out the filth that’s been gathering in it. 

“Fucking hell. You’re such a slut for my cock, aren’t you McLaughlin? You take it like a pro. How long have you waited for me to fuck your face like this?”

Rhett swallows and gags again. He can’t answer – not with seven inches of Link in him – but Link knows the answer. It’s hanging heavy between them, pressing down on Link’s heart, making him ache with regret. _Too long._

Link closes his eyes again, concentrating on the feeling. He’s close. His belly is filled with heat and pressure. He needs the release; needs it like he needs oxygen to live. He huffs and curses with every thrust. He’s shaking, almost unable to stay standing. 

“Rhett, I’m almost… Holy fuck, I – Hnnggggg….” 

Link pulls out of Rhett’s mouth and strokes himself hard and fast with a tight fist. Rhett stays still, mouth still open – waiting. The sight of Rhett vulnerable like that is what finally pushes Link over the edge. He convulses and groans as he splatters all over Rhett’s face. White, glistening ropes of cum cling to Rhett’s beard and gather on his lips. He’s licking it off, savoring all he can. When he’s done, he takes Link back into his mouth and sucks the last drops out of him as Link quivers and moans.

Link drops on his knees, weak and sated. Rhett’s arms wrap around him and their bodies pull together like magnets. Link tastes himself on Rhett’s face, licks his beard clean from where he couldn’t reach with his own tongue, and kisses him deep and hungry. His hand slips down, feels the pulse of Rhett’s cock against his pants. Another need takes the place of the one that has been quenched.

They sink onto the floor in a tangle of limbs and sighs. Link’s hand slips inside Rhett’s pants and Rhett is desperately rolling his hips against Link’s palm. Link’s sucking on Rhett’s lower lip, his tongue slipping back into his mouth; the kiss starts rough but melts into a passionate and slow exploration. After a while, Link moves down like Rhett did earlier, tasting the salt on Rhett’s neck.

“Just friends?” Rhett asks, drawing a sharp breath as a purple flower of ownership blooms on his neck. Link kisses the mark, licks it, savors it. _Mine._

“No,” Link mutters against Rhett’s neck. He’s gotten Rhett’s throbbing cock free of his pants.

“No?” Rhett asks, voice filled with hope.

“More,” Link simply replies and sinks lower to taste the love of his life for the first time.


End file.
